


Drables

by Waddler



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Villainous
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Masturbation, Short Stories, a lot of these are copy/pasted from discord, headcannons, non linear, poor formating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A collection of hastily written shorts, most poorly written, all poorly formatted, and many copy/pasted from discord.





	1. The depression incident

so headcannon  
Flug has always been super depressed ad anxious  
And like always, BH just blows it off as and excuse... until he realizes it's not  
He would hear the self depreciating comments, adn think flug just messed something up.  
He would find empty prescription bottles while snooping in his ~~room like he does~~  
Well, he has medication, so he's fine, right?  
Right?  
Then comes the alcohol  
like all the other things, it starts out small  
a bottle of wine a month  
a bottle a week  
a bottle a day  
Things were going from bad to worse  
Even Demencia, as oblivous as she was, noticed the change.  
They started hiding the alcohol from him  
And that seemed to work for a while  
until it didn't  
then the cutting  
first, scaples. Obviously accessable to a mad scientist  
Well, since BH suplied flug with all of his equipment, he limited use of scalples.  
The were not to be touched without him in the room  
Next, came the kitchen knives  
Poor 505, walking in and seeing flug like that must have scarred him  
When the knives where hidden away, it was broken glass.  
That was the breaking point for Dem. Poor Demmy, she was only concerned for her best friend, someone she thought of as a brother  
She snapped, and she yelled. She yelled all the things that had been on her mind for the past several months  
She told him how increadibly talented and smart he was  
She told him how important he was to her  
She told him that he was selfish  
That he was doing everything in his power to rob her, and 505, adn Black Hat of this amazing gift  
And then she left, leaving nothing but echoing sobs and a trail of tears in her wake  
It was 505 who found him.  
he was in the tub in his room.  
There was so much red  
and all he managed to do was let out a wail  
This alerted BH  
He barley made it in time  
But he did  
...  
Flug woke up in the medical room in the mansion  
The first person he saw was Black hat  
And was he...crying?  
But that couldn't be, the sky was blue, the grass was green, and Black Hat, Eldritch abominaiton did not cry  
not until he almost looses the first person he managed to love in centuries  
Well, BH notices flug is awake, and basically tackles him to the gurney  
" **Don't you ever do that to me again, you idiot! I can't lose you** "  
Well, eldritch magic is a pretty strong thing, so it really didn't take much time for flug to recover  
When it was Dem's turn to hug him, he thought he was gonna break a rib  
Ever since then, BH had demanded that flug take at least 6 mental health days a year  
He also pays for functional antidepresants and regular therapist visits  
And now, Flug dosen't need a baby sitter to do vivisections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4P3DFWnBhE


	2. The wardrobe incident

So imagine, One time, Bh was away on a business trip, and he left flug in charge. Well, this is all fine and dandy, untill flug finishes his current invention, that BH thought would keep him busy all week (He was obviously wrong). And of course, he can't start anything without his boss' permission. So, our poor little insomniac is left to roam the halls of the mansion in the dead of night, staring at the gawdy patterns on the carpet. He doesn't have a goal in mind, he's just walking.  
Well, after walking for a while, he looks up and finds himself in front of BH's room. _what could go wrong_? He could kill me. _He's not even here_ He doesn't have to be. _It's just one little peak, no one will find out_ But what if he does? _He won't. It's just a lil' looksie. In and out, no loitering_  
Ah, fuck it, why not?  
So, Flug goes into the room, and it's pretty much exactly how he expected it. Huge, 4poster in the corner, couches around a fireplace, etc...  
So, The thing that catches his intreast the most is a vintage looking armior. the door is standing open, and There's a full length mirror. Inside of it are at least 12 of his boss' coats and canes leaning on the wall. He asumes that the drawers have his dress pants and shirts meticulously folded inside. Right next ot the thing is a hat rack, with 4 hats, 2 normal, one with an extravagant feather that looks like it came from a pecock, except it's red and black, and the last has an elegant broch pind on the red ribbon around the hat.  
duuuuude  
no  
but duuuuude  
not happening  
but you gotta, they're right there!!  
Sorry, but i would rather not get disemboweled before my next paycheck  
do it  
no  
dooo it  
No  
DOOOO IIIITTT  
Fine  
So, Flug drops his labcoat and hangs it on a hook, replacing it with one of the many coats from the wardrobe. It's a little big, but fits suprisingly well. Next, he goes for a plain hat. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He grabs a cane.  
So, he has his eyes closed, and he faces the mirror. He opens his eyes adn his jaw hits the floor. He smirks, and starts leaning in on the cane, and swiging his weight, and he loves it. So, he takes the hat off for a sec to remove his bag and puts the hat back on.  
So, he's smiling and giggling/cackling about how he looks. Then his boss comes. Flug freezes  
Never in his life has he felt this scared. For a man with a PHD, he can do some pretty stupid things, and he's fucked some shit up, But this has to take the cake.  
" _ **What are you doing**_ " he says it slow, emphasizing each word, and making flug curl up as small as he can.  
" _ **Look at me when I'm talking to you doctor**_ " Flug starts to turn, but he' sto slow, so BH grabs his shoulder, and whips him around, but then freezes. He seems to be in shock, with a dusting of green on his cheeks.  
Flug is confused by this. He was supposed to be dead by now, what happened?  
Ummm, W-what are you doing in my clothes not only was his voice soft, be he also sounds flustered. He seems to be staring at flug's face.  
That's when Flug remembers he doesn't have his bag on.  
So, now we have two blushing dorks, alone, in the dead of night, in Bh's bedroom.  
" **why are you awake?** " HIs voice is still really soft and low in pitch, making flug shiver.  
"I-insomnia, sir."  
I see  
and idk what happens next, but they both wind up asleep in bh's bed,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this  
> https://king-desuu.tumblr.com/post/170115117935/its-been-a-while-since-ive-drawn-villainous


	3. The fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick, so this exists now.

Bh has always been hard on flug, but that's because he knows he can take it. Well, one time , flug got sick. and I mean really sick. At first, Bh thought it was just an excuse, but when Flug collapses on the floor, well... Flug wakes up in a hospital bed in the corner of the lab, hooked up to an iv drip with antibiotics, and Bh is there. When Bh sees that Flug is awake he walks over to him, takes one of his hands in both claws, and gets down on one knee.  
"I'm sorry, Flug. I had no idea how big of a deal this really was"  
He stands up, and lets go of flug's hand. He takes off his hat, and holds it in front of his chest.  
"I hope you can find it in yourself ot forgive me"  
HIs voice was uncharicteristicly quiet, and he expression showed no emotion. Yoou would have thought he was being sarcastic, if you didn't know him. He bows his head once to the docotr, before exiting, only the clicking of dress shoes to pierce the screaming scilence.  
When he was out of the room, he heard the door click shut behind him with a quiet click. Silently, he placed his back to the door, sliding down as a single tear rolls down his cheek.


	4. The promotion

 

 

Flug had always worshiped Black Hat

 

 

 

He wouldn't work for him if he didn't

 

 

 

He was evil, powerfull, merciless, ~~cute~~

 

 

 

He would do anything to make this monstrosity happy

 

 

 

And Bh knows this

 

 

 

But he also knows flug is just a human, and can only take so much

 

 

 

so he sets a level of torment

 

 

 

not going to kill him, but will jar him up pretty good

 

 

 

Flug is fine with this

 

 

 

Thing's could be far worse

 

 

 

He could still be traped at home his slut mother adn abusive drunk of a father

 

 

 

In fact, living with BH has made flug a lot more confident

 

 

 

He's being told how smart he is. not by anyone in the manor, but sometimes the customers will compliment him

 

 

 

But he didn't mind

 

 

 

He was used to being ignored

 

 

 

He was used to being left alone

 

 

 

He was used to it

 

 

 

He was fine

 

 

 

wasn't he?

 

 

 

He said he wsa fine

 

 

 

Not that anyone ever asked, but he said it to himself

 

 

 

this was simply the way things were for a while.

 

 

 

Well, eventually the members sotra accepted him

 

 

 

He was elated

 

 

 

And everything was fine, as long as he did what Black Hat said.

 

 

 

Always knock on my office door before entering

 

 

 

Never enter my personal quarters

 

 

 

Do not make excessive noise after 8:30

 

 

 

Do not bother me when i am with a client

 

 

 

Do not speak unless spoken to

 

 

 

Do not work on any project that was not assigned by me

 

 

 

Keep the lizard in check

 

 

 

Do not take breaks until you are finished working

 

 

 

Do not quesiton any orders you are given

 

 

 

Do not lollygag

 

 

 

Do not breath to loud

 

 

 

Stop slouching

 

 

 

Stop stuttering

 

 

 

Stop screwing up

 

 

 

Stop being an idiot

 

 

 

Stop it stop it stop it stop it stopitstopitstopitstopitstop it **STOP**

 

 

 

Stop buying alcohol

 

 

 

Stop looking at me like that

 

 

 

"I'll stop when you stop"

Flug had finally managed to figure out that eneough was eneough, Even ir it took wiskey to do it

Bh noticed the small changes the less stuttering, the glares at his back, the poorly hidden spite 

But for once in his life his didn't know the cause.

But he was sure as hell going to find out

Black hat entered the lab to find flug standing at a work station, back to th door. " **Dr. Flug, we need to talk** "

"What is there to talk about, _sir_ " The eldritch was surprised at the amount of pure venom in the word

He walked forwards with caution, his dress shoes clicking almost deafeningly loud in the large room, bouncing off the walls in an almost taunt echo.

Flug hated that clicking. He hated how close his boss was getting to him. He hated how helpless he was to do anything about it. His grip on his beaker tightened, his shaking hands threatining to spill the volital substance inside. " **We need to talk about your behavior as of late. You have been acting uncharacteristicly hostile and I demand to know the meaning of it** " 

 

" _I'm_ hostile? You think _I'm_ the one being hostile here?" Oh dear, that didn't sound good. The way that his voice waverd, the telling edge on the end of his words, the kind you would only hear out of a broken man held together by nothing more than has own insanity.

 

 

" **Dr. Flug, what has gotten into you?** " He didn't reply.

 

 

" **You are to look at me when I adress you** " 

 

He moved to grab flug's shoulder, but Flug had grabbed his wrist first. The doctor stared at him with more hate than anyone had ever directed towards the eldritch.

 

"You wanna know what's gotten into me?" The man was absolutely mad, even for a mad scientist.

 Black hat was baffled. He had never seen flu act like this. He was docile and skittish and loyal. He didn't act like this.

 

"I have spent my entire life being treated like a doormat. I've stayed quiet and kept my head down. I've done ever unessicairy, irrelevant, impossible task you have _ever_ asked of me. And what do i get in return? Not a raise, not a promotion, not a 'thank you', not a good job, _not even a sideways fucking glance_ "

 

There were trails of tears running down he doctor's bag. This was honestly all new news to the eldritch. As far as he knew, Flug had been fairly content at the mansion. If all he wanted was a little praise, he should've asked sooner. That's a simple request, and Black Hat was a reasonable man.

 

"I have no fucking idea why I haven't just quit by now. OH, wait, yes i do, _It's because I've spent my entire life looking up to you. I worked so hard to just to be able to work under you and look where it's gotten me._

 

 

Black Hat wasn't quite sure what to do here, but something had to give. He to a moment to regain his composure, before making a move. He lifted his hand slowly, going for the hand that was grabbing his " **Dr. Flug, let's be civil. We can talk about this in my office like adults.** " When he had his hand around Flug's wrist, he could feel jsut how much the small man was shaking. He gave a slight tug on Flug's wrist, and it got him to let go of his boss' arm.

" **Follow me.** " And with that, he led flug to his office .

 

 

* * *

 

still shaking a great deal, but had calmed down considerably from his previous state. When he sat in the chair, Black Hat almost sighed in relief. He was worried The poor man was going to pass out. The eldritch proceeded to walk to the back of the room where he pulled a bottle of wine out of a mini fridge, which was where he kept all the things he didn't want the other residents of the manor touching.

 

 

When he had the bottle, he grabbed 2 wine glasses, and returned to his desk, pouring one for each of them. He slid flug is glass, and couldn't help but laugh when he looked at the glass like it had killed his dog. " **I swear it's not poisoned you imbecile** "

 

This earned the eldritch a glare, but flug did take a sip of the wine. He let out a suprised hum at the taste. Slightly sweet and fruity, but not overly so. He continued to sip the liquid, ocasionaly eyeing his boss, who seemed to be just examining him. He went to take another sip, but realized his glass was empty. He had been using the action as a distraction from his current circumstance.

" **Would you like some more?** " The eldritch practilaly purred out, bearing one of his most charming smiles. He needed to keep flug calm, he could't afford to lose such a brilliant scientist. Before flug even answered, the demon stood up, reaching for flug's class in one hand, and the wine with the other. He returnd both items to their previous spots, before returning to his seat.

"Thanks" It was an extremely cold statement, but it wasn't quite sarcasm, so it was a start. He took a moment to think about what to say, considering what flug had said in the lab. He finally decided to start addressing the business related issues first. Flug had Stated something about a raise and promoting, and considering his average work effort, both were quite doable

" **It appears as though I have been mistaken in my assumption of you state of being. It is for this reason, that I am going to grant your requst for a raise andd promotion.** "

Flug allmost did a spit take, but just barley managed to swallow the wine. It was that easy? It was realy _that_ easy?

Black hat reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, reached over and grabed his quill, and began to write. Flug tried to see what his bos was writing, but his fancy scrawl was nearly incomprehensable upside down. It wasn't long before he had the whole page covered in his fance writing. He glanced over it one more time before humming satisfied, andd handing the paper over to Flug.

It was a contract. It seemed increadibly straigh forward, but there had to be a chatch that flug was't seeing. There was no way the numbers were right. First off, his boss would never offer him that much money. He currently made minimum wage, but this was offering to move him from $9.25 and hour to $25.50 an hour, plus sales comissions.

The contract also talked about him getting more creative liberties. No longer was he only allowed to work on inventions he came up with in his free time, but he could work on anything he wanted as long as Black Hat aproved of the device. He was being given more access to company spendings to but labratory equipment. And the last and most baffling thing on the paper was that he was being offered weekends off, as well as 10 sick days a year.

He looked up to see that the suave smile his boss had been sporting had been replaced with a genuine grin. " **Do you find these terms satisfactory, Doctor?** "

He could hear the amusement in his voice, but he didn't really care. he had to restrain himself from screaming. Flug read through the paper a few more times trying to find the down side, but there wasn't one. Not a single con that he could see in signing this paper.

He looked up at the eldritch and nodded rapidly, much to the other's amusement. " **I'm glad we could reach an agreement, Doctor. As little as i show it, I do appreciate your loyalty.** " Black hat handed him the pen, and flug signed the paper withought resignation. " **You're one of the most talented inventor's i've ever hired. I would like you to meet me back here at 8:00 tomorrow morning.** " Again, flug could only nod rapidly in response. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up at the slight amount of praise, and heat up even more when his boss' hand brush his while he was returning the pen.

Flug hastily waved his boss goodbye, to which he replied with a tip of his hat. He rushed out of the room and down the halls. he didn't know where he was going, hw just needed away from his boss. When he finally felt far enough, he put his back to the wall and slid down hiding his face in his hand.

  _Shit shit shit shit shit, you are not allowed to have a crush on him! Stop it Flug, you managed to squash those old feelings over a year ago, don't waste it all on one conversation._ But it was to late. The way he smiled at he before he left, and when he was trying to calm him down. This sucked.

  _Black hat sat at his desk, his hands linked together, elbows on his desk, and one irritating thought that kept replaying itself over and over in his head....cute_ **Fuck**


	5. Not Villainous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a play-by-play of my masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of a long and perverse discord conversation.

It starts with an urge, a feeling, or just the fact that you have time to waste. I usually begin with my clit.

I put one finger on either side of it in rub in slow, firm circles. This causes a pressure to build at the beginning of my slit, and by the time i orgasm, it's all the way to the back of my pelvis.

Now that i've given myself a cliteral orgasm, my slit is leaking a fair amount of fluids.

At this point, i lightly swipe my fingers between the inner lips, gather the warm, slippery liquid up onto a finger which i then bring to my mouth the juices taste salty, with a certain earthy taste that's hard to describe, but delectable all the same.

next i shallowly plunge a finger, usually my middle one, shallowly into my now sopping and needy cunt

I move it up and down, and i feel each and every time i touch my walls.

I continue moving my finger, and inching it back into the recesses of my hole, and until my other fingers get in the way

I begin to roll my hips, curling my finger slightly, and my eyes go wide as it pushes lightly on my g-spot, and my muscles clench around the heavenly invasion

Now, i slowly pull my finger out, putting pressure on my nub with the ball of my hand

this time, when i delve back into my own cunt, I use two fingers; my pointer and my middle finger

this angle has much less resistance, and i feel the way my outer lips stretch to accommodate the extra digit

I curl my fingers, feeling them brush against the entrance to my cervix, feeling the sudden rush of pleasure in the very back of my stomach.

and as i continue to curl them, they push against my g-spot again, causing my muscles to clench twice as much, and my breath to hitch as i try to avoid making too much noise.

I curl my fingers again and again, and begin to move my hips in sync with the asulting movements.

I'm starting to near my peak, and i can feel the pressure in my stomach, as i begin to desperately grind against my hand, searching for that final peak

my hand withdraws for a second, and it's a second too long, but all is good again as i return my digits to the warm, wet heat, as well as my ring finger.

there is an undeniable pleasure in the painful burn i feel as my desperate, aching cunt tries to accommodate yet another source of pleasure.

I'm so so close now, and it's all i can do to keep myself from moaning out and breaking the silence that has thus far only been broken up by the intense wet noises that are coming from my soaking opening.

My hips push forwards, pushing my weight down onto my hand as my fingers continue to curl harshly into the sensitive patch of skin

I feel the pressure finally burst, and i can't help the high-pitched squeaks that are drawn out of me

My hand is sopping wet, covered in my slick and my fresh, hot cumn. I pull it to my face and give it a long, languid lick from the center of my palm to the top of my middle finger.

I continue to lap at the mix of my own fluids until all that's left on my hand is saliva. I use a towel from my dirty clothes pile to wipe my hand off, before turning over, closing my eyes, and relaxing as i feel my racing heart slow down.

 I close my eyes, and indulge myself in a nice, warm, comfortable nap


	6. The Love Song of Makenzie T. Scudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we had to do a modernism poem for school and it had to be over 20 lines. This is actually what inspired me to write 'Am Black Hat'

What is the value of a thought?

Of something that has come from a head, spoiled, damaged, and ruined?

Is there a way for me to amend,

To bring all the pain and suffering to an end

And to bring all my mistakes and my faults to a halt?

How do I show that I am no fool

And that I’m capable of things that some would not even dare try

And how do I show that I’m always so close

So very and undeniably close

To an edge that nobody else can see

And that only seems to exist for me

Where I fall into black and cease to function

To make any sort of sense

And I loose myself in sorrow

And cry myself into a state of nothingness

Where all is numb

And pain and apathy are indistinguishable

And I cannot find my way out

Being left to suffer in silence

and praying that nobody has seen how my sorrow flowed like nectar out of a tap

and praying that I’m still somewhat in tact

for I have lost myself many times before in the hardships that swallow me whole

and this time

perhaps the only way out is the door to hell


End file.
